rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Muppets 2011: Bissell Cleanview Helix Bagless Vacuum 82H1 Training Transcript
Gary, in a show suit, is in the auditorium and has a Bissell Cleanview Helix Bagless Vacuum 82H1 and puts it on his hand. Gary: "Hi. I'm Gary and i'm a Los Angeles Housekeeper. On a typical day, i use half a dozens of carpet cleaning if it's dirty. but one tool that saves me time and picks up trash and goes in the dirt container. now i love this product. it cleans up dirt that has got on the carpets, stages, and bare floors. it leaves the floors clean. it makes floors, stages, and bare floors quick and easy. now remember, when you’re using a vacuum, the noise and dust can be disruptive to a neighborhood, so it’s best to conduct your work as quickly and efficiently as possible. this video is only about 10 minutes long so please watch as we talk about using a vacuum, and the hazards, nuisances, and community concerns involved." Onscreen, Mary operates and uses the Black & Decker CHV7250 Volt Cordless Dustbuster, Gary reaches up to stop her. a black screen fades in and out. Gary “This brings up the first point I’d like to make. Bissell Cleanview Helixes are loud and this can negatively impact the community. caution and consideration should be taken when operating a vacuum, and be aware that communities may have some concerns regarding noise and dust from vacuum operation. pay attention and I’ll see you after the video." A black screen fades in, then fades out where Paul Williams, in his personal protective equipment, uses the Bissell Cleanview Helix Bagless Vacuum 82H1 Kermit (offscreen) "The primary use of a vacuum is to clean up the mess left on bare floors, stages, seats, carpets and hard to reach areas after trash is left on the floors.. a vacuum provides a very efficient way to pick up trash, dirt, and debris from these hard surfaces." Paul Williams vacuums carpets Kermit (offscreen) "Hard surfaces are bare floors, chairs, walls, stages, and doors." Paul Williams vacuums bare floors Kermit (offscreen) "Dust Busters and Sweepers often cover things with dust and debris. we use tools to clean up trash off of objects, like seats, curtains, stages, and stairs." Paul Williams uses the Turbo Brush Tool to clean up trash off of seats. Kermit (offscreen) "The Bissell Cleanview Helix is a vacuum that has tools like The Turbo Brush Tool in leaving the seats in the auditorium neat and tidy." Videos show what Kermit describes, then, Kermit, in a tuxedo, is onstage. Kermit "Before you use your vacuum cleaner, read the operators manual specific to make of vacuum, or get instructed by your supervisor. make sure you have the correct personal protection equipment." Scene 1: Plug In Your Vacuum Kermit: (offscreen) "Use the proper cord for your vacuum, is it a cord, or extension cord. double check as you plug in the vacuum, even if you have checked the cord." Paul Williams uses the proper cord for the vacuum Kermit: (offscreen) "After plugging it in, make sure that the dirt container is secured, but not too tight. If you have spilled dirt, clean it up and be sure to start the vacuum at least 12 feet away from the dirt spill area." Paul Williams does what Kermit describes Kermit (offscreen) ”When replugging, especially on a hot day, be sure to leave the dirt container secured to keep dirt from the dirt container." Paul Williams leaves the dirt container secured Scene 2: Starting The Vacuum Kermit: “Starting The Vacuum.” Kermit’s Notebook Reads: Starting The Vacuum Kermit: (offscreen) “First, acess the area, are neighbors outside? are people walking by as they may be concerned about the leaf blower use? for more detailed steps on fueling and starting engines, please refer to Bissell training lesson called Bissells and Cord basics." Paul Williams does what Kermit describes Kermit: (offscreen) "The first start in starting the vacuum, determine if the vacuum is cold, warm or hot. this will affect the chocking or priming procedure for starting the vacuum. place the vacuum on carpets. adjust the height adjustment according to the type of floors you are vacuuming." Paul Williams does what Kermit describes Kermit: (offscreen) "Check that bystanders are well cleared of the general work area and the end of the vacuum cleaner." Paul Williams checks that bystanders are well cleared of the general work area Kermit: (offscreen) "Be careful not to touch the Hepa Media Filter which could be very hot." An animation shows a Hepa Media Filter located on the side of the vacuum. a red "X" appears over it. there is a loud buzz. Kemit: (offscreen) "Place the vacuum cleaner on the carpets, bare floors, or below." Paul Williams places the vacuum on carpets. Kermit: (offscreen) "Make sure you have a firm footing. hold the vacuum with one hand on the vacuum handle. put your foot against the base of the vacuum to prevent it from dropping." Paul Williams put one hand of the vacuum, and then reclines the vacuum. Kermit: (offscreen) "Start the vacuum cleaner by flipping the power switch with your other hand, and hold the cord while vacuuming. do not let it unplug." Paul Williams starts the vacuum cleaner with his other hand Kermit: (offscreen) "Once it has started, proceed to use the vacuum to clean carpets. do not rush. adjust the handle as needed for cover and mobility." Scene 3: Using The Vacuum Kermit: “Using the vacuum.” Kermit’s notebook reads: Using the vacuum Kermit: (offscreen) "Before you use your vacuum, there are some guidelines to follow. always be considerate of bystanders and adjoining property owners." Paul Williams stops working and waves Jack Black who passes him by Kermit: (offscreen) "Never vacuum in the direction of people, pets, roads, vehicles, and buildings." Paul Williams stays away from objects while he is vacuuming Kermit: (offscreen) "And never open doors or windows." Paul Williams does not open doors or windows. Kermit: (offscreen) "When people approach, stop working until the people pass you buy. always be aware of who and what is around you at all times." Paul Williams stops vacuuming and waves at Jack Black who passes him by Kermit: (offscreen) "It is easy to trip, bump, or walk into something, including walls. you may not hear an approaching performance. remember, noise and dust can be disruptive to the neighborhood." Paul Williams does what Kermit describes Kermit: "Know and observe your local laws and regulations regarding power equipment. your supervisor will explain the guidelines you have to follow." Bret McKenzie reads the guidelines to Paul Williams Kermit: (offscreen) "Use only as much suction power as is necessary to do the job. Vacuums rarely need to be used at full suction in residential areas, except when vacuuming large volumes of trash. if dust is creative, it should not be allowed to settle upon any nearby person or property". Paul Williams does what Kermit describes Kermit: (offscreen) "If you apply too much suction power, you risk knocking things over when you do this, as well, you can cause dust concerns within the neighborhood." Paul Williams applies too much suction power and knocks things over Kermit: (offscreen) "Vacuum with the prevailing carpet if possible, and if you have no choice but to vacuum on the stage, do so cautiously, keeping in mind that you might be making a mess." Paul Williams vacuums the stage Kermit (offscreen) "The vacuum is not a substitute for a broom, mop, or dust buster, when conditions are wet, outdoors, oil, flammable, or liquid spills. the dust can become an unacceptable nuisance. and simply send the mess and dust to somewhere else around the customers or neighboring property. you may need to use water from a hose or pressure water for dirty conditions, or a broom. you should not use a vacuum to perform a task better suited object to a product, like a broom, mop, or dust buster. for example. do not clean piles of trash with the vacuum, when a broom would be faster." Videos show what Kermit describes Scene 4: Vacuum Operating Techniques Kermit: "Vacuum operating techniques." Kermit’s notebook reads: Vacuuming operating techniques Kermit: (offscreen) "Operating Techniques, note that the vacuuming action of a person as they vacuum dust off of carpets, seats, etc. quickly and effectively." Paul Williams vacuums carpets Kermit: (offscreen) "Notice how vacuuming dirt gets some off of carpets, and the dirt and debris is hidden in the floors. the Bissell Cleanview Helix Bagless Vacuum provides the other hard work the crew has done, and is the key to leaving the floors in neat and tidy condition, which the audience expects." Paul Williams does what Kermit describes Kermit: (offscreen) "Vacuum off lower, shorter items first, like seats, chairs, and couches. followed by stages." Paul Williams uses the Turbo Brush tool to vacuum seats Scene 5: Hazard Awareness Kermit: "Hazard Awareness." Kermit’s notebook reads: Hazard awareness Kermit: (offscreen) "There are 3 types of hazards to be aware of when operating the vacuum. personal hazards, bystander hazards, property hazards." Paul Williams does what Kermit describes, and Kermit’s notebook reads: Personal hazards, bystander hazards, property hazards Scene 6: Personal Hazards Kermit: (offscreen) "Personal Hazards are harm which we can cause to ourselves including loose hair or clothing that can be sucked into a vacuum cleaner. noise, did you know that Bissell Cleanview Helixes are very noisy for you and the community? I am so frightened we can even lose our hearing without proper ear protection. Dust or Grit, organic matter or fertilizer can become airborne, and get into your eyes or lungs. Tripping Hazards and Collisions, if your head is down and you are concentrating on the vacuum work, you could become distracted and trip, or walk into traffic without looking first. Dirt Hazards, you are vacuuming dirt in your front in the dirt container and need to ensure that the dirt container is unproperly. a serious accident is very unlikely, but if the dirt container comes off, you might spill fill on yourself, or on the property." Kermit's notebook reads: Personal hazards, then, pictures and videos show what Kermit describes Scene 7: Bystander Hazards and Community Concerns Onscreen, Kermit, in a tuxedo, is backstage Kermit: "Bystander Hazards and Community Concerns are those things which accidentally might harm co-workers, customers, or bystanders near our work area." Kermit’s notebook reads: Bystander Hazards and Community Concerns Kermit: (offscreen) "Be sure to stop vacuuming when people or animals are passing near you. vacuums are powerful and can pick up dust and debris in the dirt container or more. use the vacuum handle, and point the Bissell Cleanview Helix Bagless vacuum cleaner away from people when people are near. after they are safely away, you can resume vacuuming." Paul Williams stops vacuuming and waves Jack Black passing him by, then resumes vacuuming Kermit: (offscreen) "In tight areas like crevices and hard to reach areas, keep the suction down to a normal. otherwise a dusty mess is likely." Paul Williams keeps the suction down to a normal Kermit: (offscreen) "Keep dust down off doors, cars, windows, porches and indoor furniture. you are simply creating more work for yourself by covering them with dust." Paul Williams keeps dust down off doors cars, windows, porches, and indoor furniture as he vacuums Kermit (offscreen) "Noise, be mindful of open doors and windows, and the time of day." Paul Williams is mindful of open doors and windows and the time of day Kermit (offscreen) "Running vacuums near people without ear protection and who are not used to the vacuum can be very bothersome. noise and dust can be very disruptive to residents and may create negative impressions for the industry." Walter, in a tuxedo, inhales deeply and shakes as he gets scared by the vacuum cleaner. Paul Williams vacuums carpets in the auditorium and turns on the school bus controller which makes a school bus noise. Fozzie Bear comes and Walter screams and runs to the wall, and then crashes through it. onscreen, Kermit, in a tuxedo, is onstage Kermit: "Special note on vacuums, many communities in North America have regulated vacuum cleaners to ensure responsible use." Pictures show what Kermit describes Kermit: (offscreen) "Please be responsible, never generate noise or dust which might be a nuisance. use good judgement, be courteous. use normal suction and never operate when the Hepa Media Filter is not functioning correctly. conduct your work efficiently, and in the shortest time possible to minimize community disruption." Paul Williams does not generate noise or dust, uses good judgement, is courteous, and using normal suction. Scene 8: Property Hazards Kermit: (Offscreen) "Property Hazards. these are damages which you might do to property in the course of using a vacuum. watch out for bumping things, the Bissell Cleanview Helix is quite bulky on your front and you can bump into things, especially walls." Kermit’s notebook reads: Property Hazards, then, Paul Williams does what Kermit describes Kermit: (Offscreen) "If you put dust and debris onto walls, people will assume it will scratch their walls and are often quite concerned by this. the Bissell Cleanview Helix must be used to clear this debris off, not add to the mess." Paul Williams stays away from walls while he is vacuuming Kermit (Offscreen) "Other hazards to keep in mind, there is a trash can hazard, a vacuum can be damaged during trash dump. Be sure the dirt container is staying securely before you empty the dirt container. Dirt Blockage and intake, dirt and other debris could possibly get jammed in the dirt container." Paul Williams does what Kermit describes Kermit (Offscreen) “There is the possibility of theft. keep the blower in sight or locked or out of sight of others when not in use. never let the equipment run unattended. double check cord type. the wrong cord can wreck a vacuum." Paul Williams does what Kermit describes Scene 9: Conclusion Gary: "This concludes our lesson. if you'd like to register yours or your company name, you can do so by clicking the link below. for more consumer or professional information on vacuuming, visit bissell.com. Thanks to Bissell for producing this video. this video has been produced by Bissell. for complete training system for vacuums, visit popscreen.com. thank you."